Can't Get Rid of Me
by charley07
Summary: Tommy messed up and he did the time to fix it. Now that he's out, can he get his life, and more importantly, his wife Jude, back? Or did his mistakes ruin their marriage for good?


**So, this is my first oneshot and I wrote it in response to people asking for more Jommy because I've been neglecting them in _Third Time's the Charm_ because it's all about Spiederman and Nic Quincy. Hopefully it's not to bad and if people like this, maybe I'll write more. I liked it enough to consider that possibility. **

"Yo, Jude, can you come in here for a second?" Darius called from his office on a Wednesday morning. "We gotta talk."

A 21-year-old Jude nodded, told Sadie she'd stop back to talk with her at the reception desk later, and walked into his spacious chamber. "What's up, D?"

"I just got off the phone with Dr. Stanley over at Rolling Hills," he explained. "They're releasing him on Friday."

Jude froze. "It's only been two months though. I was promised he'd be there for four. While half of what he was is obviously better, it's not enough for me, Darius."

"Jude," he said warningly. "He's still your husband; you married into this two and a half years ago."

"No!" she cried. "The Tommy I married wasn't some crazy alcoholic! He didn't accuse me of cheating on him- with Spiederman of all people! And he never would have threatened to take my baby away from me! As far as I'm concerned, the Tommy I married is dead."

"Dr. Stanley said that Tommy requested you be there, with Alana, to see him," Darius told her. "You owe him that since he did go into rehab to save your marriage."

Jude scoffed. "Too late, D. My lawyer's had divorce papers drawn up since the night he went in."

"Fine," he sighed. "I obviously can't force you to be there, but even if you divorce him, don't deny him his daughter."

She stood up. "He has two months to show progress and if he does, we'll talk joint custody." And with that, she walked out.

"What was that about?" Sadie asked when Jude stopped back at the reception desk. "Are you in trouble?"

"No," Jude replied distractedly. "He called me in to tell me that Tommy's getting out of Rolling Hills on Friday."

"Wow," Sadie breathed. "That's like, a month early."

"Two months," Jude corrected. "He's not due out until late August. And get this- he wants me and Alana to be there when he gets out."

Sadie eyed her sister. "You're not going?"

"Why would I?" Jude asked. "I'm divorcing him, Sadie. In a few short months time, I'll just be plain Jude Harrison again."

"Jude, if you choose not to go, fine," Sadie shrugged. "But I'm sure I'll go along with Kwest, so can we at least take Alana? Regardless of whether or not he's your husband much longer, he's still her dad and he adores the ground she wobbles on."

"I guess," Jude agreed. "You can pick her up on the way."

"Thank you," Sadie smiled sadly. "I just wish you would change your mind."

Jude rolled her eyes. "And I wish you would get over it because it's not happening."

Later that afternoon, Jude was sitting in studio A with Kwest and Mason when Karma walked in, showing off the engagement ring she'd just been given by her boyfriend, a Toronto cop. "Look at this!"

"Good for you, Karma," Jude said dryly, ignoring the diva. "We're kinda of busy here."

Karma smirked. "Oh, that's right. I heard your alcoholic husband was being released on Friday. Better hide Alana, huh?"

"Kwest, get her away," Jude advised, looking down at her notebook. "I'm not going to jail for justifiable homicide."

"Karma, get outta here!" Kwest demanded.

"Touchy, touchy," Karma shook her head, moving towards the sliding door. "You know, Jude, if I were you, I'd just buy stock in Jack Daniels; it would probably save your family a lot money."

Jude shoved her notebook into her messenger bag, stood up, slapped Karma, and stormed out of G-Major.

"What was that about?" Sadie asked, watching from the desk.

"Karma was going on and on about Tommy," Kwest explained.

"That girl is a deadweight around here," Sadie noted. "I hope her future cop husband gets transferred to Tibet."

Kwest sighed. "I hope he's prepared for a lifetime of rubbing her feet, making her dinner, and listening to her talk about herself."

"Doubt it," Sadie denied in a sing-song voice, laughing as Karma iced her cheek in hospitality. "I don't see that relationship making it past her second world tour."

"Sade, that's in three months," Kwest pointed out.

Sadie eyed her fiancé. "I know." She winked and went back to answering phone calls and handling Darius' affairs.

Jude sat on her bed, with Alana sleeping across her lap, watching old home videos that Wally had recorded over the years. She's already seen her 18th birthday, Alana's birth, her first birthday, and Sadie and Kwest's recent engagement party. That had been Jude and Tommy's last public appearance together and the same night the Spiederman affair had been accused.

_"You looked pretty close to Vin during that dance," Tommy sneered, kicking off his shoes._

_Jude rolled her eyes."At least he was dancing. You were too busy at the bat to ask me."_

_"Then why don't you go be with your lover?" he said coldly. "I'm sure you'd rather be with him."_

_"Tommy, what are you talking about?" she demanded. "I just danced with my best friend, that's all."_

_"Oh, come on!" he cried angrily. "You're sleeping with him and I know it! I'm not stupid, Jude!"_

_"You're drunk!" she yelled. "Which makes you pretty damn stupid to me!"_

_"You know what?" he exclaimed, picking up his jacket. "Forget this! I'm taking Alana and we're going to a hotel."_

_Jude narrowed her eyes. "If you lay a hand on my daughter, I'll have you arrested for kidnaping."_

_"Try me," he dared her, walking out the bedroom door._

Before Jude could remember anymore, her bedroom door opened and Spiederman walked in, carrying two bags from Taco Bell. "Hey, red."

"Hi," she smiled, pausing the tape. "What are you doing here?"

"Sadie said you stormed out of G-Major and I figured you'd be hungry," he answered, sitting down with her. "What set you off?"

"No one told you?" she scoffed. "Tommy's out Friday morning."

"Really?" Spiederman asked, opening his Mexican pizza. "What about the divorce papers?"

She shrugged. "They'll go to his hotel."

For the first time, he noticed the TV. "What are you watching?"

"Uhh, home videos," she replied. "I watched my 18th birthday, Al's birth and first birthday, and Sadie and Kwest's engagement party."

"How about one more?" he suggested, going to the VCR. "My favorite," he added, putting in Jude and Tommy's wedding.

"Spied," she said warningly as the movie version of herself started down the aisle with Stuart. "Why this?"

"I looked good," he smirked, pointing to himself behind Kwest where he'd been an usher. "His sister Nic was all over me."

They sat in silence through most of the ceremony, eating their dinner, but when Tommy's vows came up and Jude stood to leave the room, Spiederman pulled her back.

_"I'm not the safest choice for you," _TV Tommy began. _"And I'm definitely not your father's favorite, but I love you, girl. When I met you, I was messed up. I was in and out of tabloids, wasting my time with supermodels, and going nowhere. Then you, some 15-year-old little rock star-wannabe with a chip on her shoulder, came along and I've been changing ever since. I know I'm not perfect and I never will be, but you make me better. We're gonna have setbacks, most of which will probably be my fault, but as long as you stay strong and believe in me, in us, we'll make it through."_

Spiederman looked over and saw tears in Jude's eyes. "You love him, don't you?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "But love isn't always enough, Spied."

"Bull," he interrupted. "If you love someone enough, you make it work. Look, I know he thought you were cheating on him with me, but that was the alcohol in him. It was when he said he'd take Alana away, too. Tommy needed help and he knew you wanted him to get it, so he got it."

"How can I trust he won't relapse?" she wondered quietly. "I've poured out any alcohol in the house and I refuse to ever buy it again, but he can find it almost anywhere else."

"Dude," he sighed, "I can't tell you what to do, I gave you my opinion." He leaned down, kissed Alana's forehead, then Jude's and left.

On Friday morning, Tommy walked through the front doors of Rolling Hills Rehabilitation Center and took a deep breath. He was finally out and finally able to turn his life back around.

"Daddy!" Alana squealed, wiggling out of Sadie's grasp to run to him. "Swing!"

"Hey, baby!" he smiled, scooping her up into his arms. "I missed you."

"It's good to see you," Kwest spoke up, stepping forward with Sadie, Darius, and Portia. "You look good."

"Thanks," Tommy nodded, looking around. "She didn't come, did she?" No one spoke. "How long until I get them?"

"Get what?" Sadie asked, even though she knew.

He eyed her. "Divorce papers, Sadie. Will I get them straight to my hotel?"

"No idea," she admitted. "Her lawyer has them."

"Okay," he agreed. "And custody?"

Darius looked at him. "She said you have two more months to show progression and then you'll talk joint custody."

"Maybe she'll change her mind?" Portia offered.

"And maybe I'll go rejoin Boyz Attack," Tommy mumbled. "It's not happening and I need to learn that my actions ruined my marriage."

"Tommy," Sadie sighed. "It's going to be okay."

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"Okay," Dr. Stanley, the man in charge of Tommy's stay at Rolling Hills, boomed, walking out of the clinic, "who am I releasing my greatest patient to?"

"Me," Darius answered. "His wife, uhh, couldn't make it today."

Dr. Stanley frowned. "No Jude?"

"No," Tommy muttered. "But they brought my little girl," he added, referring to Alana.

"Could I speak to you for a moment?" the doctor asked Darius.

Darius agreed and followed the doctor to a nearby bench. "What's going on?"

"With Jude not being here, the staff often gets the impression that things in the marriage are not well," Dr. Stanley began. "And in that case, it's vital that friends and family keep a close watch on him."

"I see," Darius nodded, watching the small group. "Well, your staff would be right about them. Jude didn't join us today because she's planning on divorcing Tom."

Dr. Stanley shook his head. "That's a shame because the only thing he could talk about during his stay was getting out to be with his wife and child."

"I figured as much," Darius sighed. "He's been in love with her since she was 15."

"Just be sure to keep him on the right track," Dr. Stanley advised. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have patients to tend to." He turned his attention to Tommy. "Mr. Quincy, you have truly been the most remarkable case I've ever had and I'm pleased to say I see very bright things in your future."

Tommy shook his hand. "Thank you so much for everything, Dr. Stanley."

Dr. Stanley smiled once more and walked away.

"So, you ready?" Tommy asked Alana. "We'll go get something to eat."

Jude's cab pulled up and she saw everyone standing around Tommy, smiling and congratulating him.

"Thanks," she murmured to the driver, handing him the fare as she climbed out.

"Hey, look," Sadie whispered to Kwest. "Jude's here."

Tommy looked up and saw his wife slowly making her way towards them. Her eyes were tired, she wore old jeans and his gray Toronto Bluejays sweatshirt, and her hair was pulled back. To him, she looked beautiful.

"What made you decide to change your mind?" Darius asked her.

She shrugged. "A wise, and not-so-subtle, guitarist."

"I'm sorry," Tommy apologized immediately. "Girl, I am _so _sorry."

Kwest took Alana into his arms. "Come on, Al, let's give Mommy and Daddy a minute."

Jude smirked as everyone walked away. "She missed you reading to her at night."

"I missed it more," he assured her. "Jude, I know you hate me and that I messed up, but I'm gonna be the best father for Alana."

"You're right," she confirmed. "You messed up."

"Yeah," he breathed. "I think Darius is putting me up at the Hanover for a while, so you can send the divorce papers there."

"Not necessary," she told him, pulling the packet she'd picked up from her lawyer out of her purse. "I have them."

"Oh," he nodded in devastation. "Well, do you have a pen?"

"Why?" she smiled, ripping the papers down the middle. "You don't need one."

His face lit up. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"It means your slate's been cleared," she answered, hugging him tightly. "I couldn't divorce you if I tried, Quincy."

"I know," he joked smugly. "I practically own you."

Jude rolled her eyes. "Way to start over."

"I was teasing," he laughed. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, kissing him softly. "But, Spiederman's still my best friend and I still spend a lot of time with him, in and out of the studio."

"I get it," Tommy grinned. "I was in a bad place when said all those things to you, Jude, and I hate myself for it."

Alana noticed that her parents were latched to each other and she raced for them. "Better?"

"Better," Jude agreed, picking her up.

"Aww, take a picture," Sadie suggested to Portia.

Portia reached into her Micheal Kors tote bag and pulled out her digital camera. "Smile, Quincys!" Jude, Tommy, and Alana looked at her and stuck out their tongues. "Oh, that's definitely one for the Christmas card this year," she joked, looking at her screen.

Tommy sighed as two sleek black Towncars pulled up to retrieve them. "I'm just glad we're making it to Christmas."

"Shut up!" Jude cried, pulling him into the car she and Alana had climbed into. "Keep talking like that and we might make it to Christmas, but New Years will be iffy."

He smirked. "You can't get rid of me," he sang jokingly, shutting the door behind him, allowing for the driver to take them to their house, a place he'd never thought he'd see the inside of again.


End file.
